


The Birthday Present

by BlueAlmond



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Some Humor, Some Plot, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueAlmond/pseuds/BlueAlmond
Summary: It's Alexander's birthday, and he can't wait to try out the nice present his boyfriend got him.





	The Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't need any context, but it has one. It happened near the ending of "It was a hunch", but it didn't really fit the mood of the story. Still, just in case anyone was curious about how much Alexander enjoyed his favorite birthday present... here it is!

Even though Aaron had said he wouldn’t give Alexander his presents until after his party that evening, he ended up giving in to his insistence early in the morning, before they had to leave for work. Alexander loved the jacket, of course he did, but he arched his eyebrows and stared wide-eyed at the second one. Aaron worried for a minute, and when his boyfriend’s face broke into a grin, he didn’t feel any better. He gulped. He really should stop listening to his therapist’s advice. The guy was a pervert, clearly. And his boyfriend wasn’t any better. He could see the wheels turning.

Alexander licked his lips and read all the instructions carefully.

Aaron was getting nervous. Honestly, he had bought it more as a joke than anything, and he was right there. They were only two people, they didn’t need a third dick, much less a plastic one, so why was Alexander so interested in the damn vibrator?

“Have you ever used one of these, baby?”

Aaron blinked. “Of course not.” When could he? In the few months he dated a guy just as inexperienced and shy as him in college, or the ten years he spent in denial after?

“They can be fun,” commented Alexander with a wicked grin. “Really fun.” He turned it on, and Aaron snorted. The thing looked ridiculous wiggling, and it was loud. Alexander rolled his eyes. “I know it doesn’t exactly look sexy, but imagine having this inside you while I suck you.” He turned it off.

Aaron swallowed and felt his legs weaken. “But, but I got it for you. I mean, I could—”

“Oh, I’m definitely going to use it, babe, don’t worry. I love it. And it _is_ mine, after all. But,” he smirked and passed one arm around Aaron’s waist, pulling him closer, “if you want, I’d like to use it on you first,” he kissed his way from Aaron’s jaw to his neck. “To say thank you. And because I’m sure you’re going to look so damn hot,” he added in a whisper just over his ear.

Aaron bit his bottom lip and clutched to Alexander’s shoulders, because he didn’t trust his own legs anymore. “It’s late. We have to go to work.”

Alexander hummed. “You’re right. We don’t have enough time right now.” The hand that wasn't holding him cupped his ass and squeezed. “If you let me, I’d like us to take our time with my present.” His teeth scrapped lightly at Aaron’s skin. “I’d like to make you beg, baby, I’m sure you’re going to look so nice, I could come just by looking at you.”

“Tonight then, once everyone leaves,” mumbled Aaron, summoning all his self-control to keep himself from jumping on the bed and forgetting about the rest of the world. “Now we really should get going, Alexander.”

Alexander complied, just not before joining their lips once in a ravishing kiss. Then, they left. Working in the same school had its downsides, but it also meant they had more time together. Still, since their schedules differed, they took different cars, which meant there would be no more teasing until they were back at Alexander’s apartment, after the party. He almost considered calling it off, but he wasn’t that horny. Well, he was, but he also liked presents, and he wanted to get more. He didn’t regret it, he got some very nice things—even Laurens’s globe was pretty, though he knew it was supposed to be annoying and ridiculous and he really didn’t have a place for it—but he was quick to get rid of his friends. When he finally got Aaron alone again, he almost started dancing.

Judging by the look Aaron gave him, he could tell, and he found him ridiculous.

Alexander cleared his throat. “Okay. They’re gone.” He smiled tentatively and eyed his boyfriend up and down. “We’re alone, and we have time.”

Aaron hummed affirmatively, but Alexander could tell he was nervous.

“What do you feel like doing?”

What a terrible question. He could’ve smacked himself. But he didn’t really know how to get things started. He was already half-hard, just for thinking about it, but he didn’t want to rush anything. He wanted Aaron to be comfortable.

But maybe he was underestimating Aaron.

He unbuttoned the top of his shirt and arched one eyebrow. “I thought you were going to make me beg?”

Oh, Alexander would. He was by Aaron’s side in an instant and they made their way to the bedroom in between one passionate, playful kiss and another, hands always touching but never gripping too tightly. Once inside, however, Aaron’s fire dimmed a little, but Alexander had been expecting it. He hugged him and murmured over his neck: “Okay. How do you want to do this?”

The minute Alexander’s arms had tightened around his waist, Aaron had tangled his fingers in his hair. After he spoke, his grip stiffened. He appreciated Alexander’s patience, but he had no clue on how to proceed. He figured he could admit that much. Alexander was good at giving directions. “I don’t know. It’s your birthday. You’re the one who knows what to do. You tell me.”

Alexander swallowed and dropped one last chaste kiss on Aaron’s neck before taking one step back. “Okay. Just promise me you’ll tell me if it’s too much.”

“Of course.”

Alexander nodded. “I’m going to need you to strip naked for this, babe.”

Aaron hummed but didn’t hesitate before unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. “And here I thought you would’ve liked doing that yourself.”

Alexander smiled, but his eyes were most definitely not on Aaron’s face. “You know I love doing that, but there’s something special in watching you do it, you know?”

Aaron shrugged one shoulder and sat on the bed to take off his shoes and pants. Distractedly, he noticed Alexander took off his shoes as well, a little clumsily since he did it while standing.

“Lay on your back,” instructed Alexander once Aaron had finished, as he collected the things they would need. He placed it all on the bed and then got some lube on his hands, warming it. “Like I said, this is going to take a while.”

Aaron adjusted a pillow under his head and stared at his boyfriend with a slight frown. “So you’ve said.” He bit his bottom lip and studied what little skin he could see. “Aren’t you going to take that off?”

Alexander smirked lopsidedly as he kneeled in front of Aaron, still mostly dressed in his pants and shirt. He placed one hand under Aaron’s knee and the other one a mere inch short of his entrance. “Maybe later.” He bit the thigh he had closest and got a finger in him.

Aaron pushed back against him, rolling his hips.

The hand under his knee pulled until Aaron’s leg was over Alexander’s shoulder, making him lose his leverage. “I never thought I’d have to tell _you_ this, but you have to wait for it, Burr.”

Aaron frowned slightly and held on to the pillow beneath his head. “I’m not going to break, Hamilton. I had something a lot bigger last night and you know it.”

Alexander smirked cockily. “Yeah,” he inserted a second finger, “I remember.” He palmed himself through his pants with his free hand for emphasis and licked his lips. “But I want to be careful.”

Aaron hummed, skeptically, since his boyfriend made a point of avoiding his dick and he thought ‘tease’ would be a more accurate word than ‘careful’, but he didn’t voice any of this. He fixed his gaze in Alexander’s face instead, in how focused he was, and decided to simply enjoy the fingers massaging his insides, because it felt good, of course it did. And it felt better when he got a third finger. And the occasional kiss Alexander would drop on his thigh was just delightful. But soon enough he got tired of it.

“Alexander, that’s enough, come on,” hissed Aaron, frustrated.

Alexander clicked his tongue and shook his head, but his fingers kept moving inside him. “Be patient.” He bit Aaron’s thigh and enjoyed the twitch Aaron’s cock gave, but kept lazily moving his fingers, and his mouth at a reasonable distance. “It’s my birthday, after all.”

“You’re so greedy. I got you a bunch of stuff, you know.”

“Yes, and that’s also the main reason we’re doing this. Now…” he dropped an openmouthed kiss on his hip and reached for the lube and toy with his free hand. “Hold this for me, babe,” he handed him the black toy, and then used his two hands to spread some lube on it.

After so long with Alexander’s fingers inside him, Aaron felt the absence, and he was close to complain about it, but soon enough something else, something bigger, colder and harder, filled him. It felt weird. Good. But he would pick Alexander’s dick over it any time.

And then Alexander turned the thing on. And the damn thing hit his prostrate while vibrating, not too intensely, and Aaron gasped.

Alexander grinned and held his hips in place now that his hands were free. “Stay put now, babe, we’re only getting started.”

“Alex…”

One of Alexander’s hands travelled to the base of Aaron’s cock and held him in place while he sucked off the tip, then lapped at it, tongue pressing against the underside. The combination was intense, and Aaron had no idea what to do with his legs, but his hands found their way to Alexander’s hair on their own. He tried not to tug, but Alexander didn’t complain, and he knew he wouldn’t. He never complained when Aaron grabbed his hair, he only ever purred, and though Aaron didn’t think he would feel comfortable holding him still to fuck his mouth, he had the impression Alexander wouldn’t complain if he did that either. All of this he’d thought before, because at the moment he wasn’t capable of one coherent train of thought aside from the string of praises he could only try to voice. “Yes, fuck yes, Alex, you’re so good, it feels so good…”

Alexander circled the tip with his tongue a few times before relaxing his mouth and sucking about half of it, backing and then repeating, not so fast at first, using the hand that wasn’t holding the base of Aaron’s dick to keep his hips firmly in place. Then, as he got faster he also went deeper, and in no time he was taking him all in his mouth. Aaron’s hands and eyes were closed tightly, his heart beating a mile a minute while the low of his stomach burned, probably with confusion since he couldn’t decide what sensation was more overwhelming.

But after not nearly long enough, the inside of Alexander’s mouth abandoned him, and he whined, resenting the treatment for a moment. He found it difficult to open his eyes, but when he finally managed to focus on his boyfriend, he found him staring at him with a wicked grin. He dropped a chaste kiss on his inner thigh and then crouched to give his entire attention to his balls, just as he incremented the speed of the vibrations, the grip at the base of his cock still present and firm.

Aaron’s back arched, and he grasped the sheets strongly as his eyes rolled back. “Alex, Alex…!”

Alexander had one of his balls in his mouth, but he asked anyway: “Too much?”

Aaron sensed Alexander’s hand moving to the toy, but he clumsily managed to grab him before he could do anything. “Don’t you dare,” he hissed.

Alexander sucked and moved to the other one, humming his affirmation.

Aaron sighed and lazily placed one hand on top of Alexander’s head, more massaging than tugging, which also made Alexander hum, and how was Aaron supposed to remember his own name when he was feeling so much? The one thing he could still mumble was the name of the one currently accelerating his breathing and heartbeat. “Alex, Alexander please, please…”

But that had the opposite effect of what he wanted, because then Alexander’s mouth abandoned him completely. Except his hand was now at the base of the toy, fucking him with it, barely skimming his prostate with each thrust but making him mad nevertheless. “Yeah? Tell me what you want, baby.”

It was difficult for Aaron to articulate any words, but embarrassing sounds kept escaping him in the form of moans. Eventually, he managed to say: “Your mouth!”

And then Alexander kissed him, and even though that wasn’t what Aaron had been asking for, he wrapped his legs and arms around him and licked every inch of his mouth, as much as he could, because the damn thing was still vibrating inside him and now Alexander’s pants, damped with precum, were pressed against his cock and he was close to screaming. “Alexander, please, please, I need to come, _please_!”

Alexander kissed and bit and licked his way down, until he finally, _finally_ , got his mouth on him, head bobbling up and down at a steady rhythm, and all Aaron could do was holding on to his hair and moan shamelessly. He couldn’t tell how long it passed until he was pulling Alexander’s hair and mumbling in between gasps: “I’m close, I’m so close, Alex, I’m, I’m going to…”

Alexander incremented the speed of the damn thing even more, and then swallowed.

Aaron screamed, as his orgasm hit him like a thunder.

Only once he was over did Alexander break apart, and then graciously turned off the toy before putting it away. “I told you I would make you beg,” he commented then, smugly.

Aaron rolled his eyes, grabbed the back of Alexander’s neck and pulled him in for a languid, sloppy kiss, without minding that he could taste himself, while his other hand made its way to unbutton Alexander’s pants. He noticed Alexander tried to say something against his lips, but his speech turned to gibberish as Aaron stroke him. There was something incredibly hot about Alexander gasping into his mouth, eyes tightly closed and breathing heavy, and if he could, he would’ve gotten hard again just with that.

Alexander came in few minutes. He hadn’t been wrong when he said he thought he could come just from the sight of Aaron coming undone; he’d been close, his clothes probably the only thing making him uncomfortable enough to help it. But as soon as he had Aaron’s hand in him, he knew he couldn’t resist. He couldn’t even focus enough to help when Aaron started slowly unbuttoning his shirt with his one free hand.

And since he wasn’t exactly kissing back, Aaron kissed a trail till his ear where he growled: “These clothes are pissing me off. I want to _feel_ you!”

Oh, Alexander could get that. And yet he didn’t help much. He couldn’t even though he wanted to. But Aaron managed to get him off his shirt and partially off his pants, and then they were finally, finally skin to skin and Alexander just couldn’t resist any longer. He came with a start and Aaron’s name in his lips, and collapsed, face buried in the crook of Aaron’s neck, breathing heavily.

“Best,” he sighed, “birthday,” he kissed what skin he could reach, “ever.”

Aaron snorted and chuckled under his breath. “Yeah?”

Alexander hummed affirmatively.

Aaron dropped a kiss on his forehead and took a moment to gather some strength before even considering moving or asking Alexander to do so. Alexander’s shirt was close, though, so he ended up using that to clean the mess they’d made. Once they were relatively decent, he pulled the covers on top of them and sighed with content.

Not only he had given his boyfriend a good present for the first birthday they spent together; he also had the impression Alexander would return the favor in February!

**Author's Note:**

> I think the last time I wrote anything like this I was in ninth grade, and it was in Spanish, so please have pity of me... honestly I wasn't even sure about posting it, but I'm very fond of the story this piece belongs to and I couldn't help myself.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!


End file.
